The Necklace
by RameroRAM
Summary: Each baby born in the 2000s is given a necklace that draws them to their one true love. How will Rose and Scorpius react when they find out that their necklaces are leading them towards each other?
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! I just had an idea, and decided to act on it! I hope you enjoy it! I'm not sure how long this is going to be, but I have a few ideas that I'm playing around with. I do not own Harry Potter or anything else you recognise in here!

Prologue:

In the Ministry of Magic, there is a place named the Department of Mysteries.

It is buried deep down underground, on the lowest level of the Ministry, and only certain authorised persons may venture there. However, over the years, others, outsiders to the Department, find their way inside. Many feel compelled to go there, as if the department itself is leading them to where they need to go.

The most famous of these people is Harry Potter. Although, he lost his godfather there, some Unspeakables feel that he was drawn to there as if he knew that it would help him on his path to destroying Voldemort. Not only that, but the love that was felt there when he lost his godfather and his affection towards his friends, and the grief and anguish that seem to go hand in hand with love so often, lingered.

The workers there could still feel it, years after the incident. And so, as they looked further into the world's most powerful magic, the Unspeakables proposed an experiment. For a decade, from 2000 to 2010, all magical babies born would be presented with a necklace. A Ministry official from the Department of Mysteries would be present after the baby was born, and would perform a spell to create the necklace for each baby. The necklace cannot be taken of, or destroyed, and had everyone's initials on it.

This necklace would have a charm on it, in the shape of half of a broken heart. Except that, every single heart-half was completely different to any others, except one. When the person found the other heart-half that matched perfectly to theirs and formed a perfect heart, they had found that special one. Not only that, but at the age of 17, the necklaces would activate automatically on their birthday. After this point, the necklace would heat up when they got closer to that person, or get colder when they went in completely the opposite direction. The Department of Mysteries would keep track of each necklace, to track its patterns and see how hot or cold each necklace became. And once the necklace stayed hot permanently, they knew that those two people had found love, and were together.

As it so happened, in the year of 2006, the protagonists of this story were born.

A little girl, with a tuft of bright red hair, and shockingly blue eyes was born to a rather famous couple named Ron and Hermione Weasley, two thirds of the "Golden Trio", and best friends to Harry Potter. In the minutes after being born, the spell was performed and a little silver necklace appeared around her neck with a rather distinct shaped half-heart on there. The beaming parents thanked the official, and went back to observing their new little girl open her eyes for the first time.

A month and a week later, a little boy was born to a rather different couple. His parents were Draco and Astoria Malfoy. Although their family supported the Dark Lord during both wars, Draco was doing everything in his power to change society's view of his family. Having Astoria as his wife was a great help to him too. He married her for love, contrary to most people's beliefs. This little boy, given a constellation name, much like others before him, had blonde, almost white hair and grey, stormy eyes. Much like with many babies before him, his necklace appeared too. As his mother cooed and exclaimed how gorgeous he was, his older sister with dark brown hair peered at him curiously, with their father smiling down at them all, almost knowing how much trouble they'd bring him in a few years.

Both children had rather different childhoods. The girl, Rose, was constantly with her cousins Albus and Dominique, running around and playing pranks on her older cousins James and Fred. She was constantly surrounded by family, and loved it. Her mother shared her passion for reading with her, which she loved, and would spend hours in Flourish and Blott's just reading and looking for books. Her dad taught her how to play Quidditch and Wizard Chess, and how to get back at her older cousins for stealing her toys and putting insects in her food. When her little baby brother Hugo came along, she spent more time with him, teaching him all the most important things and dressing him up in their mum's clothes.

The boy, Scorpius, didn't have many friends. His best friend was his sister, Elektra, who was a year older than him. She was a bit annoying in his opinion, but he loved to pull pranks on her anyway. Occasionally his cousins visited, and he became best friends one of them named Lucas. He loved to play Quidditch, which his dad taught him, but also, his mum taught him how to cook and bake, which he found calming and enjoyable. Both children had looked forward to going to Hogwarts ever since they knew about it. They would make the greatest friends of their lives there, break hearts, heal hearts, win, lose, party, sulk, have new experiences, avoid others….they just didn't know what they were getting into.


	2. Chapter 2

First Chapter really of the story, and I hope you enjoy! I do not own Harry Potter!

Rose's POV

I fiddled with my heart necklace as I stood on the platform with my family. My little brother, (who was now as tall as her) was just starting his fourth year and stood next to her, trying to push their mum's hand away as she fiddled with his brown curly hair.

He frowned, "Mum…get off…" He waved her hand away. "Seriously my friends are over there!"

Rose smirked, but stopped as her mum swooped her in for a hug,

"Now Rose, you did so well in your OWLs, and I know sixth year will be a lot of fun, but just remember to keep on studying hard, okay? We're so proud of you honey." She kissed the top of my head, "Have fun and we'll see you at Christmas sweetheart."

Dad hugged me, and then Hugo, "Have a good term you two, and don't get into too much trouble, and Rosie…no boys." I rolled my eyes.

"Bye guys, love you, and don't worry Dad"

We got on the train together, and waved goodbye together. I don't actually know if mum and dad think that we hang about together at school, but we most certainly do not. My brother is a little twat, who cares about girls and Quidditch. He waved a hand at me as soon as we were out of sight and walked off to go and find his gang. I shook my head and walked off to go and find my friends.

As I walked along the train, a couple of people said hello and waved. The Scamander twins said waved at me, as I got jealous looks from the girls surrounding them. We practically grew up together, as Aunt Luna is best friends with Mum, Aunt Ginny and Aunt Hannah. They're pretty nice guys, and they're both pretty hot with bright blue eyes and sweepy blonde hair. I also saw some of the Gryffindor boys who I was friendly with – Mark Thomas, Sean Finnigan, James Anderson, Frank Longbottom, (Aunt Hannah and Uncle Neville's boy) and some others. I finally got to the compartment I was looking for, and plonked myself down on a seat.

"Tough day already Ro?" My cousin, annoying but also my best friend, Al smirked at me from where he was playing Exploding Snap. Al, or Albus, was Albus Potter, yep, that's right, Harry Potter's middle child. I'd definitely say he's the sanest out of the three. You have James, who is literally just mental. He's a sweetheart sometimes, but he's a complete idiot, and spends his life pranking and running after girls. His best mate is our cousin Fred, and when they're together, all hell breaks loose. He's also a Gryffindor, and is really into house pride, and winning Quidditch. Then there's Lily, who's also a Gryffindor, and has the perfect image of the innocent, beautiful, girl next door. But really, there's a cunning streak in there. Never accept any sort of food, or start up a bet with Lily. You will lose. And then you have Al. He is the sweetest out of the three, and is a great friend. He'll do practically whatever I ask him too, which is good when I need someone to cover for me. He looks identical to Uncle Harry, with messy black hair and green eyes. Lily's exactly like her mum, tall, athletic, long sheet of red hair, and James has brown hair and is sort of mixture of the two. Al's best friend, and who's also my "friend", is Scorpius Malfoy. Yeah I know, weird isn't it, a Malfoy and a Potter getting on, and being friends. Meh, get over it. He's a bit of an arrogant prick, but I don't judge him on his last name, just his attitude. Both Al and Scorpius are in Slytherin.

Scorpius winked and smirked at me as he beat Al at the game, "Alright summer then Weasley?"

I rolled my eyes, "You would know, as you were there annoying me for most of it". Al and Scorpius had decided that because they spend practically all their time together at school, (apart from when they're off snogging their flavour of the week), that they had to spend the majority of the summer together. Which was delightful for me. Not.

My best girl friend, Lizzie, looked up at me from where she was reading Teen Witch, and gave me a sympathetic look. Both Lizzie and I were sorted into Ravenclaw and bonded over books and chocolate on the first night at Hogwarts. She has beautiful dark wavy hair, and she is one of the nicest people you will probably ever meet. Whenever I rant to her about someone, (basically Malfoy) or something, (generally Malfoy), she's always there to calm me down.

"How was your summer Lizzie?"

She smiles, "It was pretty good, I met a boy in Spain"

I gasp, "Come over here, and tell me everything,", gesturing to the seat next to me.

We spent the rest of train journey talking about her new friend, Alejandro, and other things, such as the latest books etc.

Malfoy and Al sat in the corner for a bit, before leaving to go and find their other friends.

Just before we neared the station, Mark came in. "hey girls, as it is the first night back, tonight, after the feast, is the first party of the year."

I groaned, I seriously did not want to be hung over tomorrow morning.

Lizzie pouted at me, and they both looked at me expectantly, "Okay fine, I'll come. We'll be there don't worry Mark." Lizzie squealed and clapped her hands. Seriously girl?

Mark smiled and winked, "see you later Rosie"

I waved goodbye, "Huh. That was weird."

Lizzie had returned to her magazine, "What was?"

"He winked at me. No one ever normally winks at me."

"Scorp and Al wink at you all the time"

"Yeah, but that Malfoy and Al…they always have"

"Don't worry Rose, we'll make sure you look hot for the party later"

I raised an eyebrow, before noticing that we had arrived at Hogsmeade. I was already wondering what was going to happen at the party later, but first…the feast…and food.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I sat at the Ravenclaw table next to Lizzie and some of my other class mates, patiently waiting for the food. Okay, being Rose Weasley I don't do patient, especially when it comes to food. While the Headmistress, (Mcgonagall – like seriously how is she still alive?), ran through us through the usual stuff, which meant pointedly looking at Fred and James when she said no going into the Forbidden Forest, as it is, you guessed it, forbidden, and that there to be no Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products used. Finally, once the speech and the sorting was over, there was FOOD.

If you've never been to Hogwarts, which most people I know have, then you have never had the luxury of tasting the food. It's almost as good as my Nana Weasley's cooking. Almost. Every meal is absolutely divine, and when you have the type of metabolism that I have, (a.k.a I can just eat, and eat, and eat some more without gaining any weight), it is heaven. I swear I would live here all round just for the food. My mum, bless her, has tried cooking and still cooks what only slightly resembles food. We've learnt just to get Dad to cook.

Tonight, as it was the first night back, the food was even better and bigger than ever, and even Malfoy looked as if he was enjoying it, across at the Slytherin table. Not that I was looking at him or anything. Nope that would be weird. And he most definitely did not catch me looking and smirk at me.

I touched my heart necklace absentmindedly and was a beat later than everyone else as we all herded out the hall.

"Oi Weasley!" I turned to find Malfoy making his way over to us with Al.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Just saw you checking me out over dinner"

I snorted, and Al decided to butt in, "Oh please Scorp, Rose was probably checking out the chocolate desert over you. You know how much she loves food."

I roll my eyes, "I'll see you guys later"

I made my way up the stairs with Lizzie. We'd almost made it to the common room before she started with the questions.

"So what was that that Malfoy was saying? You were looking at him at dinner?"

"I wasn't looking at him specifically, just in the direction of the Slytherin table."

"Sure Ro, whatever you say. One day I will get you to confess your feelings for Malfoy."

I laughed, "That day will be when you have the courage to tell Al your feelings."

She pouted and knocked on the eagle head knocker on the door to our common room.

"I can run but not walk. Wherever I go, thought follows close behind", says the dreamy voice issuing from the knocker.

I puzzle over it for a minute, "It's a nose. A nose is in front of the brain, and you can get a runny nose!"

Lizzie smiles, "I totally thought of that"

I laugh, and we both step into the common room before making our way up to our dorms. I absolutely love my dorm room; it really is my second favourite place here after the library.

I collapse on the bed for a second before noticing the look Lizzie's giving me.

"What?"

"I need to make you look presentable for the party." She puts her hands on her hips. Uh oh. Lizzie's really meaning business.

"But…I need to read Pride and Prejudice! I have homework!"

"You've read that a thousand times! And it's the first day back? Just come to the party! You don't have to drink…and you did give Mark your word…"

I sit up, thinking, "If I go, will you dance with Al?"

She rolls her eyes, "Honestly I'm surprised that you're not in Slytherin sometimes. Yes, I will."

I look at her, "Are you just saying that to get me to come?"

"Yup!" She beams.

"Eurgh…fine. Work your magic girl"

She laughs, and over the course of half an hour my hair is twisted into different styles and my feet shoved into equally uncomfortable shoes as I tried on different outfits.

"Done!" Lizzie proudly announces for everyone to hear; which means my other bitchy dorm mates.

Anna looks up from straightening her already straight black hair. "Wow, Rose you look hot."

I shake my head, disbelieving her. Never, once in my 5 years at Hogwarts, has Anna paid me a compliment in regard to my looks.

Jo and Katie both look up from doing each other's makeup to look at me, "Oh she's like an ugly duckling transformed into a beautiful swan!"…Thanks Jo.

Lizzie rolls her eyes, "Seriously Ro, go look in the mirror."

I step nervously; I was wearing high wedges, and look. Okay, I actually like this look. Lizzie loves making me over, but sometimes; those new outfits just did not suit me. I was wearing white shorts, which contrasted nicely against my tanned legs, (my summer comprised of sitting around at the Potters in the Sun), and I was wearing a blue lacy top which was the same colour of my eyes. My hair was naturally curly with part of it pinned up. "Wow…going for a summer look Liz?"

I hugged her quickly before she quickly got ready before we made our way to the party.

We walked through the corridors quietly. Although it was before curfew, we would have to explain to a teacher why we were dressed up if we got caught. We stopped walking when we reached a blank bit of wall, opposite a tapestry of some nutter trying to teach trolls how to do ballet. I said clearly, "Ravenclaw, 6th year girls, here for the party." As soon as I had said that, a door that looked as if it was for a beach shack appeared. Anna and the others marched in right away, and Liz and I followed, not half as confident as them. As soon as we entered, James saw us. "RED! And your friend!" I rolled my eyes, "Come have a drink!"

He practically dragged us over to the drinks table. As he poured us both drinks I had a look around the room. James and Fred had really outdone themselves. It was almost as if we had walked straight onto some tropical beach. There was a bar (where we were) full of weird cocktails and drinks, plus a wooden dance floor and a second floor, so you could chill up there while watching everyone making fools of themselves dancing below. And best of all, the rest of the room was white sand that led onto a blue/green sea. It was pretty amazing. "I love this room" I said to Lizzie, who obviously couldn't hear me over the loud music. I shook my head and had some of my drink.

"Nice theme James."

"Well yeah there's this new guy in Gryffindor, who's American, and he comes from California, so we figured we'd give him somewhere that he'd feel a bit more at home."

"A new guy?" This had sparked my interest. "Who is he?"

James shrugged, "He's called Sydney. Oh look there he is, he's with Mark and that lot."

Lizzie grabbed my hand, "We'll talk to you later James, I need to introduce Rosie here to him."

"Lizzie!"

She dragged me over there and started dancing suspiciously close to them.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at her

"They'll notice us in a minute, trust me."

Halfway through the song they came up and started dancing with us.

"Hey…new hot chick I don't know" said Mark

Lizzie laughed, and I grinned, "It's me Mark." He looked confused. "It's Rose. You know, Rose Weasley. We've been friends since we were about two?"

His eyes widened, "Wow Rose, you look different. Who knew you actually looked this great under your robes!"

What a charmer.

"Who's the new guy?"

Mark grinned and seemed to grab a guy out of thin air. "This, my dearest flower, is Sydney." He was cute. Okay he was freaking drop dead gorgeous. He had sweepy brown hair, with big muscles, and looked as if he had a six pack underneath that shirt. He was wearing a simple white shirt with shorts. I believe I said something really intelligent on the lines of, "Uhhhhhh"

Mark laughed, and introduced both Lizzie and I to him. We danced together for a while before I realised just how much my feet hurt. I excused myself and went to sit on one of the seats that overlooked everything. I leaned back and closed my eyes for a second before I felt somewhere come and sit next to me.

"Err Rose? I bought you a drink?" I looked round to find that it was the new guy.

I smiled, "Thanks." I took the drink and took a sip.

"Are you okay? You left kinda abruptly…"

"Oh yeah, just sore feet. You try wearing those ridiculous shoes. It's hard enough to walk, let alone dance."

He laughed, and we started talking.

We essentially got to know each other quite well. I found out that he has a sister, he loves to surf, and his favourite colour is blue. He used to go to a school in California for half a day, and then he would go down to the beach and play water Quidditch and surf for the rest of the day. Compared to here, that sounded pretty awesome. Turns out they moved here, as their mum had met an English guy and wanted to be with him here in England.

I had such a great evening, although Malfoy did ruin it slightly. When I was dancing or sitting with Sydney, he would always catch my eye and glare at me. What his problem was, I did not know. When I stifled about my 10th yawn, I decided to call it a night. It had been a fun evening, and I certainly enjoyed talking to Sydney. Okay, so I may have a little crush. But that's good right? I mean it's not like I have feelings for anyone else right?

**Thanks to everyone for all the amazing reviews! :) The story is going to pick up soon, as the next chapter will be in Scorpius' POV around Halloween time, at Rose's birthday. Then the story will skip to Christmas, after Scorpius' birthday. With both of their necklaces' activated what will happen?**


End file.
